Miss Desjardin
Miss Desjardin is the gym teacher of Carrie White. Literature Miss Desjardin is the gym teacher of Carrie White´s class and in her first year as a teacher. She despises Carrie at the beginning of the novel until the shower incident. Then she begins to feel ashamed, when she realises, she didn´t know about what a period is and takes her side by punishing the girls after understanding through Principal Grayle, that her mother is a Christian fanatic and therefore didn´t tell her about that. Chris doesn´t want to take the punishment and swears revenge. First she sends her father to achieve her reinstatement to the Prom, but Principal Morton takes her side and cannot achieve his intentions knowing very well he would lose in court.. During prom she has a friendly conversation with Carrie. She still has, however, traits of her despise towards Carrie. When Chris decides after that to take revenge on Carrie and by doing this disturb the Prom according to her interest, she reflexively approves the prank and laughs together with the students and a few staff members. As a coronation she wants to "console" her after what she has done, which results her in being punched telekinetically to the wall by Carrie. She receives a bloody nose because of that. Carrie then takes revenge from the outside of the school and tries to kill everyone, including Miss Desjardin. She survives, but only barely by running with a handful of students to the firedoors in time. The rest die and she has to experience this firsthand. After the Black Prom she resigns out of guilt regarding her role at the Prom. She comes to the conclusion, that she would rather commit suicide than teach again. 1976 movie In this movie Miss Desjardin was renamed Miss Collins. She is played by Betty Buckley. Like in the novel she is witness of the shower incident, although she has a more friendly attitude towards Carrie. She punishes the girls and bans Chris from the Prom, when she refuses to submit to the punishment. She also helps Carrie to go to the Prom, which she organises. When Carrie falls victim to the evil prank of Chris and Billy, who did it in revenge for Chris being expelled from the Prom, Carrie suffers a hallucination, which leads her to believe, she was laughing, too, like most of the Prom Goers did. She is therefore killed by Carrie. 2002 movie In the movie she is called Miss Desjarden. She is played by Rena Sofer. She intervenes after the shower prank. She had her period, when she was five years old and witnessed, how the desk of the Principal moved five inches, when she talked to him and Carrie and Carrie, enraged, told the Principal, her name was Carrie and not Cassie. Like in the novel, she punishes the girls for having behaved like they did in the shower and in Carrie´s closet. She survives the Black Prom and tells Detecitve Mulchaey, the man responsible for the investigation into it, that the events were unnatural and that Carrie must have had special powers and that she used them to get revenge. She cited the event at the principal´soffice as supporting proof of her theory. 2013 movie Miss Desjardin is played by Judy Greer. Gallery 2315-2980.gif Carrie Collins.jpg Carrie Betty Buckley 1976.JPG Carrie6_t600x331 Collins.jpg article-2166843-13DC9EC5000005DC-942_634x844.jpg Carrie (2013) 16.jpg CustomImage.aspx.jpg fdaab8e0ee88d3893472139603e6cd8076.jpg index05856.jpg Carrie 2002 Rena Sofer.jpg